Sacrifice
by puddinpuppy
Summary: Peddie story that all started with a meeting in the kitchen. Suspense romance! Rated T for later chapter...
1. Trudy's Cookies Yum!

**Patricia's POV**

I walked downstairs into the kitchen to grab some of the cookies I saw Trudy making at dinner and I was sadly given an encounter with Mr. blond American himself. He turned around apparently surprised to see me, but his expression quickly turned into a sly smile.

"Oh, what is dear Yakker doing down here at this time of night?"

"None of your business slimeball." I said scanning the kitchen for the cookies, until I noticed the brown smudge at the corner of Eddie's mouth and saw him somewhat blocking the island behind him.

"Well, why are you here then? Is it something to do with that chocolate on your face?" I smirked as his expression formed into a somewhat worried look.

"Oh don't worry. I won't tell Trudy, so long as I get one too." I said as Eddie succumbed to my demand and stepped aside revealing the plate of cookies. I took one and bite into it and felt the chocolate chips melt in, and on, my mouth. I took another bite leaving my left with one small piece left.

The moment I bit into the cookie, I realized what had happened…..


	2. Who Is That Man?

**Eddie's POV**

I knew the moment I saw Patricia eyeing Trudy's cookies; she'd come down here to try one. I had only eaten one, of which was irresistibly delicious, when Patricia walked through the door.

After her interrogation I allowed her to eat one of the cookies. When I watched her bite into it I noticed her cute purple pajama shorts and her gray tank top that fit just right. For someone who just got out of bed, she looked amazing.

I couldn't hold my feelings in any longer as she took the last bite I bit off the other side of the cookie, allowing our lips to meet. We both pulled away, swallowed the last pieces of the cookie, and Patricia moved her head towards mine continueing the kiss.

I didn't last very long, because we heard the door behind us open and as we pulled away I saw Patricia's face lose its color as she stared into the doorway and saw a man holding a gun towards us both.

"Oh what do we have here, a cute couple having fun here in the middle of the night? Well, I hate to break this up but don't worry you'll have plenty of time together where we're going. Now move along."

He motioned us to the back door and I jumped when the gun-point rested on the back. I held Patricia in my arms as we walked hoping to protect her in some way.

We were both shoved into the trunk of a car and once we were trapped, and alone, I whispered in the darkness to Patricia, do you know who that man is.

In the darkness I heard an almost inaudible name.


	3. Please Eddie

**Patricia's POV**

In horror of what just happened, and what could happen I was able to sound out the two-syllable answer to Eddie's question.

"Rufus."

Eddie must've been confused, but we were both too in shock to discuss it further. I heard some noises after the car had already started up and I noticed Eddie had shifted and moved over towards where I sat and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I sat down on his lap and laid my head on his shoulder.

After what seemed like forever the car stopped and the doors of the trunk were thrown open and I grabbed off of Eddie's lap by my wrists.

Eddie grabbed arm screaming, "Let her go!"

Rufus pulled both of us out of the trunk and when Eddie refused to let go of my arm Rufus threw me down on the ground and resumed to punching Eddie right in the face, knocking him to the ground, and continuing to attack him, until I jumped onto him.

"Eddie! Get off him you creep!"

He pushed me off and grabbed both a semi-conscious Eddie and I and opened the door to some warehouse and shoved us both in. After I regained my breath and got up and noticed Eddie completely passed out on the floor.

Adrenaline pumping through my veins I laid my head on his chest and heard no heartbeat and checked his pulse and couldn't feel anything.

"Eddie, don't do this to me. YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME!"

I pressed my lips to his and breathed into him and pumped his chest 5 times, and I repeated this for a good 2 minutes. It seemed hopeless.

"Eddie…please….." I said before crying and burying my head in his chest. Then I felt a movement…..


	4. Another Is Held Captive

**I LOVE HOW POPULAR THIS STORY HAS ALREADY GOTTEN GIVEN THE FACT I STARTED IT TONIGHT! I LOVE ALL MY FANS AND SUPPORTERS! YOU KEEP ME GOING!**

**Patricia's POV**

"Eddie…." I said lifting my head from his chest.

I slowly saw his beautiful eyes open and looking at me with a worried expression.

"Trixie, don't cry. It smudges your eyeliner." He said with a smirk.

"WHAT? AND YOU WON'T EVEN THANK ME FOR SAVING YO-" I began to scream at Eddie as he picked me up by my waist and brought me close to him in a sweet kiss.

"That's how our first kiss should've happened." He said smiling.

I smiled back at him and leaned in again. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me as I felt his arms hold me in bridal form; one arm under my knees, and one arm around my back, his hand clutching my waist softly. Once we pulled away we sat there discussing a way to get out of this warehouse.

I inspected the door and found a hole to where the lock is. "Maybe we can use something heavy to break the lock?" I said.

Eddie had investigated the rest of the room, now that more light had flooded through somehow and he found a bed, some rope, and a dirty pillowcase.

Eddie and I heard a noise at the door and ran to the other side of the warehouse and sat on the bed hiding our "discoveries." We saw Rufus' arm attached to another's wrist and the person was thrown into the warehouse with us. The person, thrown to the ground was still conscious but took time getting up. By the look of the hair and the clothing I knew instantly who had just been kidnapped from Anubis house…..

**I will write the next chapter and have it up by tonight…IF YOU GUYS REALLY WANT ME TO! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	5. A Clue By Poem

**Eddie's POV**

I saw none other than the only American girl of Anubis house lift her head up and look at the two of us with desperate eyes. Patricia and I helped her up and laid her down on the bed and tried to help her regain her strength. Don't get me wrong, it's bad to be stuck here, but now I'm not even alone with Yakker. So much for my plans…

Nina kept mumbling on and on about Amneris and Osirion and needing to let the flow of them both come together to gain life. It really freaked me out, I mean the flow of Nina and I for eternal life…WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT! Plus it was really scattered and hard to understand what she was saying.

"Nina, calm down, tell us what happened." Patricia said looking at her with deep care, man is hot even when she's worried….sorry my thoughts wander…anyways….

Nina said, once she gathered her thoughts, "When Rufus thought I was knocked out, and kidnapped me I heard him discussing a clue he found behind the fake Anubis mask's holding place. It said…

The Flow Of The Two Chosen Ones

Leads To The Greatest Gift Under The Sun

Amneris And Osirion, Meant To Protect Each Other

Like A Sister Or Brother

Betrayal Will Occur For Only One May Live

For This Spell Works Only When One Will Give

Their Life For The Other…"

"Wait…you mean Rufus is using us to gain immortality and one of us will have to die by means of betrayal?" I said shaking.

Nina nodded, "That's not even the worst part….."


End file.
